The Librarians: Masquerade
by Alasse Fefalas
Summary: There were many things Colonel Baird didn't think she would do in her lifetime and attending a masked ballroom party was one of them. Evlynn. Reference to episode 2 extended scene. Set post-episode 5. One-shot.


**Masquerade**

By Alasse Fefalas

There were many things Colonel Baird didn't think she would do in her lifetime and attending a masked ballroom party was one of them. Before today, she thought them as things of old, something people just didn't do anymore. Apparently not, she mused as she stood inside a ballroom of a French chateau, surrounded by a plethora of overly-extravagant evening wear and masks. Compared to them, her zirconia-encrusted golden silk dress and Columbina mask were like a grey stone in a diamond jewellery shop.

"So much for blending in," she lamented under her breath.

Eve wandered the floor, dancing from partner to parner, searching for a white Bauta mask, unadorned by jewels or crystals. The team had split up for the time being in search of the mask, not an easy task when there were over five hundred people in masks.

When the music stopped, she bowed to her partner elegantly while inwardly cursing at the lack of progress in the search. A note started playing again and the people around her drifted towards their partners. Seeing her previous partner coming up to her, she turned around and bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry!" she apologised.

The man she bumped into looked taken aback slightly. Like her, his costume wasn't elaborate. He simply wore a wine coloured swallowtail coat over a burgundy vest, a red Ascot tie and black pants. Eve couldn't see past the silver Bauta mask that covered entire his face but she could see the man had black hair, neatly combed to the side. She noted he had slung a brown bag across his chest, small enough to be a part of his costume but large enough to fit things inside.

The man bowed and offered his hand to her. "My lady, may I have this dance?"

Straightening her back, she smiled and took his hand. His hand slid to her waist and hers to his shoulder as they started gliding around the floor.

The man pulled her close and whispered into her ear, "What are you doing here?"

"Hello, Librarian. We're searching for the Mask of Magicians," Eve replied quietly.

"Mask of Magicians? Hey I was searching for that too! No, wait. How did you know it was me?"

Eve rolled her eyes. For a smart man, he could be a little dumb sometimes. "Flynn, I know your voice. Just because you're hiding your face doesn't mean I can't recognise you."

"Oh. Where are the rest?"

"Stone's guarding the door. Cassandra and Jones are searching for the mask. They should be around somewhere."

Flynn shook his head. "They won't find it."

Eve tilted her head in confusion. "Why?"

"Because I've got it right here in my bag," Flynn grinned.

"How did you -" Eve started but she was cut off.

"Well, it was easy," Flynn answered. "Easier than I expected it to be, actually. Helped that the guy was an idiot who unknowingly bought the mask on eBay. I just knocked him out and took it off him."

Eve chuckled at his enthusiasm. "Actually I was going to ask how you found it, it being a mask that changes your appearance and lets you have powers and all."

"Oh, it wasn't that hard either. I just had to look for someone with a handheld mask not using it as often as they should be. You see, the Mask of Magicians can change your appearance to anyone you want - with any magical powers you want, if I may add - but you can still feel it being worn on your face so you end up forgetting to use the mask in your hand because your brain knows you're already wearing one."

"Clever," Eve commented. Just then, the music died and they bowed to each other. Gesturing towards the exit, she said, "You have the mask. Let's go."

Flynn grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him. "Actually, I'm not bleeding to death this time and we've saved the world again. I'd like to schedule a dance now, if you wouldn't mind. No business like the one before. Just you and me."

Evr couldn't help but to smile. "Fine but just one dance, ok?"

His arm held her firmly to him this time as he led her through the dance, twirling and dipping her as the music flowed around the hall. The song started to slow down and he pulled her closer to him, tilting his head a little when she rested hers on his shoulder. "You look beautiful, by the way," whispered Flynn.

Eve felt her cheeks heating up slightly when she heard it, feeling his breath at her ear. "Thank you," she replied. "You're not too bad looking yourself."

Flynn laughed. "It's a rental."

Eve chuckled in reply. "So's this. A shame, really. I actually like seeing you in it."

When Flynn pushed up his full-faced mask, Eve couldn't help but to be caught by his eyes, darkened by lust. Gently, he grabbed her neck and kissed her.

"Music's stopped," breathed Eve when they broke apart.

"Mmhm," hummed Flynn in reply. He took a step back and shook his head. "We should... we should be getting back."

Eve took Flynn's hand and led them back to the door that they had entered the chateau in, noting that the other three were already there, waiting.

"Flynn!" Cassandra exclaimed in delight when she saw them approaching. "What are you doing here?"

Flynn smiled and patted his bag lightly. "Getting the mask, same as you."

"Come on, guys, we gotta go!" Stone whispered harshly. "Door's not gonna stay open for long!"

Flynn took off the bag and passed it to Jones. "Here, take this. You guys go back first."

Jones grinned and ran through the door, followed closely behind by Cassandra and then Stone. Eve was about to go through the doors when she realised Flynn wasn't moving from his spot. "Are you coming?"

Flynn shook his head. "No, I'm afraid I'm not. I was going to use the mask to change into Judson and use his powers to find the Library... but then I realised I don't know half his powers or what they're capable of." He took both her hands and kissed them. "I have to find another way."

Eve nodded her head. She understood what he had to do - she was the one who told him to do it and she wasn't going to take back her words now. Leaning in close, she gave him a light kiss before retreating towards the door. Halfway through the door, she looked back and smiled. "Come back alive, Librarian."

_Fin._

* * *

><p>AN: Why don't any of my fics go as planned? Lol. Sorry about the dance moves, I really don't dance at all. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are much appreciated! Thanks for reading!


End file.
